Overprotective Potters
by nerdyninjaunicorn
Summary: Lily has been acting very strange recently, and when it's evident she has a boyfriend, Albus and James naturally become insanely overprotective, and so, naturally, it's chaos. T because James has a foul mouth.


**A/N: Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I would have wrote a book on the NextGen and this would be part of it.**

Albus had noticed that Lily had been acting rather strange of late. Not that she was any more strange than normal (she was his little sister, after all) but she had been...secretive.

For instance, she had managed to slip away last visit to Hogsmeade, and didn't show up again for two hours. She also had been stealing the Marauders Map (as it seemed to always be gone when Albus wanted to check up on her). In his opinion, it was getting out of hand.

So where else to turn to but James?

"...she's just out of control!"

"Well, to be fair," James said thoughtfully "Most girls don't want their brother knowing where they are at all hours of the day. I figure she's just going to hang out with some friends."

Albus sighed "I don't think that's it. Maybe Rose would know..."

"Please. Rose is too busy sucking face with Lysander to know what our sister is doing."

"Good point."

"I don't know how he thinks Ravenclaw will win if he doesn't buckle down and practice. This dalliance with our cousin is interfering with Quiditch!"

In the end, the two brothers talked about Quiditch (mostly how they would pummel Ravenclaw) and didn't bring up the situation with Lily again.

::

However, two nights later, James was woken up in the middle of the night when his brother toppled over him.

"Bloody hell, Al, what are you doing?" James hissed.

"Lily...map...out of bed...!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"She's out of bed, James! I don't know where she's going or who she's seeing..."

"Goddammit, Al, didn't I tell you to leave her alone?"

"But James! It's one in the morning..."

"I'm very aware of that!"

"God knows what she's doing! What if she's buying drugs?"

James rubbed his temples "For the love of God, just calm down. We'll watch her on the map, okay?" James reached over towards his nightstand to grab his glasses. "Got your wand handy?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm trying to find my glasses, idiot," James said as he knocked into what he thought was his glasses and sent flying off the nightstand.

"No, I don't. Why don't you just turn on a light?"

"Fuck," James muttered as he carefully lowered himself to the floor and began feeling around "The same reason we don't turn on a radio and blast Madonna, there's people sleeping!"

"You're swearing more than usual. You okay?"

"I'm just fucking fantastic, Al," James said through gritted teeth "Open up my trunk, will you? So we can actually see what we're doing?"

"Fine."

There was a moment of silence as the boys looked around for their respective items. Albus managed to open up the trunk, and felt around for a while before he heard the sound of glass shattering. He smiled weakly the dark and said "Found your glasses?"

Though muffled, Albus heard his brother's voice say "Oh, sod off. Have you found my wand?"

"Not yet." Albus began grinning "Hey, taken out of context, this could be gross. I'm groping around in the dark trying to find your wand!"

"Are you finished?" James was clearly not amusued.

"Um, yeah. Here's your wand."

"Thank Merlin," James sighed as Al climbed back on the bed. He snatched the wand out of Albus's grip and muttered "_Lumos."_

The end of the wand lit up and James saw Albus with the wand in hand...and without glasses.

"What the hell, Al!"

"What now?"

"You aren't wearing your glasses!"

"Yeah, so?"

"How are we going to tell where Lily is and who she's with?"

"...oh."

James sighed "You really are useless in the morning, aren't you?"

"You're not much better."

"Let's just try to read this, okay?"

Squinting, Albus pointed to a shape moving to the Great Hall "I think," he said "that's her."

"Well," James jabbed at a figure moving from the Slytherin dorms to the Great Hall "Who's that?"

"I can't tell when your finger is in the way!"

"Fine," James said huffily.

"I think...I...can't tell."

"Oh, hand the damn thing over, maybe I can read it!" James grabbed for the map.

"Dad gave it to me, it's mine!"

"I just want to see it!"

"Let go, you stupid arse!"

"Shut up, just hand it over!"

James managed to seize the map (without damaging it, thankfully) and looked down at it. "You stupid..." James muttered. He turned the map to face Al "They're gone!" He shoved the map back towards Albus and pushed him off the bed.

"Hey!" Albus whined.

"I'm," James said defiantly "going back to bed. I have had enough."

::

The next day at breakfast, both boys were sleep deprived and angry. Sleep didn't come easily to either one of them when they realized that their baby sister had been up at one in the morning meeting a stranger (and a Slytherin, no less) in the early hours of the morning (the only good part about this was James managed to fix his glasses)

"Good morning!" Rose chirped as she sat down across from Albus. He blinked slowly.

"How can you be so happy in the morning?" James asked Rose groggily.

She seemed shocked "How can you not? A new morning means a new day to learn!"

"How are you not a Ravenclaw?"

"I often find myself saying the same thing, James," a calm, airy voice said. Rose spun around to see her boyfriend Lysander. "She would be so perfect in Ravenclaw, and we would see each other more..."

"Oh, you!" Rose giggled and gave his a kiss. Albus looked as though be sick. James nudged him "Hey, look, it's Lily."

And indeed it was. Lily Potter had just rushed down from the Gryffindor common room (as she had overslept) and was ready to eat breakfast. She fussed with her hair (which had barely anytime to do).

"That's it." James stood up and walked over to his younger sister.

"Lily," he said threateningly. She paid him no heed (or just didn't notice) and said "Oh, good morning James, Al."

"Can we talk?" Albus asked.

Lily, who could smell the heavenly aroma of bacon and could practically taste the scrambled eggs made the remorseful decision to say "Um, sure."

They siblings walked into the hallway, Lily said "Nice day, isn't it?"

Albus, who was about to give a civil reply, was cut off by James, who said "Oh, bite me, princess!"

Lily's eyes widened "Excuse me?"

"I know what happened last night!" James raved. "This baboon here," he gestured to Albus "woke me up at one in the morning to tell me that you were out of bed, and that was one hellish experience! I broke my glasses, but I was still able see that you were meeting up in the early hours of the morning to meet up with a Slytherin! A SLYTHERIN!"

Lily, who was red faced, exclaimed "I have no idea what you are talking about!"

"Oh, don't play innocent with me!" Albus practically exploded "You've been awfully sneaky lately-"

"Oh, shut up, both of you! I can't believe you would spy on me, it's like you don't even trust me..."

"We're trying to look out for you!"

"You...ugh!" Lily stomped back into the Great Hall and loaded up her plate full of food.

"Al," James said quietly before they walked back into the Great Hall "you don't think she has a boyfriend, do you?"

Albus's eyes widened. "Merlin, I hope not."

::

Just as Albus was headed to potions, Rose stopped him in the hallway. And was she angry.

"I hope you are proud of yourself, you stupid toerag!" She raged. "Lily was Herbology this morning when she began crying. Uncle Nev said that she said it was because you two were screaming at her today before breakfast! Oh, the nerve of you! Anyway, he took her to see Madame Vincent, and she's really upset! I can't believe you, Al!"

"Rose! She's seeing a Slytherin at one in the morning! What the hell am I supposed to do but try to talk some sense into her? James reckons she has a boyfriend!"

"Well, I wouldn't be surprised," Rose sniffed "I mean, Lily's a pretty girl. And rumor has it a _lot _of boys in Slytherin have a thing for her."

"Like who?" Albus asked.

"Oh, shut up Albus, like I'd tell you!"

"Tell me who! I don't want some nasty slimeballs lusting after my little sister!"

"Lusting? Good greif, Albus, they just think she's a nice girl, you shouldn't so narrow minded!"

And with that, Rose sped up and stormed away.

::

Around lunch time, Albus told James about Lily. The two of them went to visit her and apologize.

However they were in for a rude awakening. As they walked over toward Lily's bed, they heard Lily's voice.

"...I think they know what's going on..."

"They just don't know who," a male voice interupted.

"Exactly. So I don't know if I want to tell them that we are dating yet."

"I say you keep them in suspense."

James turned to Albus. "So I was right. It is a boyfriend."

"I hate this guy already."

"After all," the boyfriend said "anyone who hurts my girl's feelings deserves to be kept in the dark."

"You are so mean to them."

"Only because they deserve it."

"He's such a jerk," Albus muttered.

"Damn straight," James replied.

"They aren't that bad!"

"They made you cry."

"They're my brothers, they're just stupid."

"So? That doesn't give them any excuse! Lily, listen to me. If I ever make you cry, _ever, _you have my full permission to dump me."

"You know," James said "he really seems to like her."

"Or, if you are crying because I've dumped you, then you are allowed to steal my hair products."

"I dunno," Albus said "he sounds like he might be gay."

"Like you'd dump me!" Lily said playfully.

"There's our Lily!"

"Hey, I have dozens of women throwing themselves at me!"

At this time, Albus and James decided to meet the boyfriend (and apologize to their sister), and as soon as they rounded the corner...

"What the hell!"

"Malfoy?"

Scorpius Malfoy's eyes were wide as he said "Oh, shit."

"Oh, what you two want?" Lily exclaimed.

"Keep out of this, Lily!" James barked.

"We came to apologize!" Albus yelled at the same time.

"What are you doing with this trash?" James asked.

"He's not trash!" Lily cried.

"He's my age! He just wants to get into your pants!"

"No, I don't! She's-"

"You don't get to talk, albino!" James roared. He then spun towards Lily "DID YOU EVEN GIVE ANY CONSIDERATION TO TELLING US ABOUT THIS...THIS...THIS TOXIC RELATIONSHIP! DID YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT THE FAMILY? NOW I'LL HAVE TO TELL MUM AND DAD THAT YOU'VE BEEN SEEING A MALFOY, A BLOODY MALFOY, WHO-"

"YOU DON'T NEED TO TELL THEM BECAUSE I ALREADY HAVE!" Lily shouted.

"DON'T LIE TO US-"

"I'M NOT LYING!"

Madame Vincent soon spun around and said "Out! All of you! Out! You are causing a disruption, this is deplorable. Miss Potter, judging by how well you seem to be, how about you go too!"

Albus and James left, muttering things like "coward" and "sneaky". Lily began giggling.

"What?" Scorpius asked.

"They're such idiots!"

"They really are. You handled yourself rather nicely, I thought."

"I think I did."

"Hey, do you want to sit with me? You know, at lunch?"

Lily smirked "I don't know. Will some girl be throwing herself at you?"

"Not when my girlfriend is there, she won't, if she knows what is best for her health and sanity."

**A/N: So I am a big Lily/Scorpius shipper, and I figure that if Lily attempted to hide said relationship from Al and James, it would end in disaster for all parties. Besides, it's been too long since I wrote my last oneshot, which is a shame, because I love writing oneshots.**


End file.
